Plus jamais
by midgardianhero
Summary: Le futur. La guerre entre humains et mutants était inévitable. Magnéto, à la tête de sa désormais très large Confrérie des mutants, l'a gagnée. Seulement, toute chose a un prix, et c'est lorsque Erik gagne qu'il réalise le plus ce qu'il a perdu, et tout ce qu'impliquent réellement les mots : Plus jamais. One Shot.


Erik Lehnsherr se tenait immobile près d'un tas de débris métalliques méconnaissables, de sa propre création, il allait sans dire. Son plan avait fonctionné parfaitement. Enfin, presque. Il y avait eu quelques imprévus résultant en un nombre de pertes mutantes plus élevé, mais ils avaient gagné. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

C'était un grand jour pour son espèce. Plusieurs membres de sa Confrérie l'avaient félicité, mais il ne leur avait pas beaucoup prêté attention. C'était le processus de sélection naturelle qui avait fait le gros du travail. L'évolution est lente et sans merci, lui avait simplement accéléré les choses.

Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le gout de se réjouir. L'obscure satisfaction qu'il ressentait était bien trop amère, mêlée à d'autres émotions pas très plaisantes. Mais pas du regret. Pas cela. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie et ses frères mutants aussi. C'est ainsi que cela devait se passer.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les humains ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder passivement tous ceux de sa race se faire persécuter chaque jour, être victimes de ségrégation et se faire exterminer. Il avait laissé sa chance à l'humanité, mais la nature de l'Homme ne changerait jamais. Leur ignorance et leur peur les feraient toujours haïr ce qui est différent d'eux, meilleur qu'eux.

Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui arrivait aux mutants, souvent jeunes, que l'on capturait (plus ou moins légalement). Lui-même n'y avait pas échappé étant enfant, dans ce camp de concentration maudit. Des expériences qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la morale, ni même avec la science, et des numéros, et des armes. Des usines d'armes, c'est ce que c'était. Qui prépare la guerre doit être prêt à l'avoir.

Ce n'était pas très différent de ce qui était arrivé aux Juifs. Il y avait une différence cependant : les mutants pouvaient se défendre, répliquer même. Ils étaient craints et c'était justifié. Le monde, voilà ce qu'il donnait à ses frères. Les prochaines générations de mutants naitraient libres et n'auraient pas à se cacher. Plus jamais. Ce serait son héritage.

Ce qui le ramena à ses enfants. Qui ne verraient jamais ce monde sans peur qu'il avait créé pour eux. Il vit apparaitre dans sa tête un homme aux cheveux blancs. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et c'était très flou, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu les pouvoirs de ce surprenant garçon. Il vit aussi une femme vêtue de rouge, si puissante.

Les objets de métal à proximité se mirent à trembler. Il sentait la rage monter en lui, à un tel point qu'il perdit connaissance de ce qui l'entourait brièvement. Si qui que ce soit l'aurait approché en ce moment, il l'aurait tué sans hésitation. Par chance, il était seul. C'était la première fois depuis Dieu sait combien de temps qu'il perdait ainsi le contrôle. Il avait envie d'enfin laisser libre cours à la colère qu'il avait accumulée toutes ces années, même s'il fallait que cela le consume.

Sa grande maitrise de lui-même lui permit de regagner le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs destructeurs. Pouvoirs à l'image de ses émotions, d'ailleurs, et peut-être de sa personne toute entière.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce contrôle avait encore autant d'importance. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli l'objectif de sa vie, qu'avait-il à offrir à sa cause ? Il restait du chemin à faire, bien sûr, un monde à reconstruire, mais cela… n'était pas pour lui. Ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait plus de famille pour qui se battre. Le peu de sagesse qu'il restait au fond de lui lui conseilla de penser à autre chose, mais depuis quand était-il un homme sage ?

Magda.

Sa femme était humaine. Elle avait été bonne pour lui, lui avait donné un enfant. Il aurait tout donné pour la sauver. Combien de personnes innocentes comme elle avaient payé pour les autres ?

Non. Elle était une exception.

Mais qu'aurait-elle pensé de tout cela ? Il pouvait deviner aisément. _Monstre._ Elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était, avec ses pouvoirs dangereux et son passé peu reluisant, parce qu'il était prêt à changer. Mais on ne change jamais, pas vraiment. On essaie d'être quelqu'un pendant un temps puis on réalise qu'on n'est pas ce quelqu'un. Tout cela, c'était une longue blague. Appelez cela le destin ou la volonté de Dieu.

Erik n'avait existé que pour devenir Magnéto.

La mère de Pietro (toujours ridiculement surnommé Peter) et de Wanda, elle était humaine également. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné entre eux, mais il n'aurait pas souhaité sa mort.

Il regarda par terre là où gisait un cadavre.

Ni la sienne.

Il détourna le regard, le projetant au loin. Le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Pendant un fol instant, il crut apercevoir un Blackbird modifié à l'horizon. L'idée était stupide, mais le nom de l'avion lui rappela des oiseaux noirs plongeant vers des hommes armés et Nina.

Sa fille bienaimée. Aurait-elle été fière de son père ? Comme si cela avait de l'importance. Elle était morte. Et comme elle avait été tuée par ceux qu'il avait combattus, il était sûr qu'elle aurait compris la nécessité de ses actes. La dure loi du « C'est eux ou c'est nous ». Elle pouvait maintenant reposer en paix. Elle était vengée et il s'était assuré que toutes les autres Nina de la Terre seraient en sécurité.

Il avait protégé les mutants, tous autant qu'ils étaient, sauf ceux qu'il avait le devoir de protéger le plus. Il aurait aimé que les visions qui se succédaient dans sa tête n'aient pas été des souvenirs.

 _Vif-Argent piégé. Mort. La Sorcière rouge, dans son magnifique costume écarlate, et le sang de la même couleur le recouvrant plus chaque seconde._

L'horreur semblait s'intensifier chaque fois qu'il se les remémorait. Ils n'avaient pas été de son côté dans cette bataille, alors ils avaient péri. Il avait seulement appris qu'il était leur père un an auparavant, c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop tard. Ils avaient choisi leur camp en rejoignant les X-Men. Dommage que leurs pouvoirs aient servi le côté des traitres.

Charles n'aurait pas dû les recruter et les mêler à ce combat. Le télépathe l'avait forcé à se battre contre ses propres enfants. Il ne les avait pas tués. Il n'aurait jamais pu. Ils étaient ses ennemis, il ne les avait pas élevés, mais il n'aurait jamais tué ses enfants. Est-ce qu'eux l'auraient tué ? Il en doutait, parce que même si cela avait été leur intention, ils en auraient été incapables.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mourir.

C'est pour cela que Mystique avait fini avec un morceau de métal dans la gorge.

Cette chère Raven n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre son fils. Il détestait avoir à retourner ses pouvoirs contre d'autres mutants, particulièrement quand ceux-ci étaient ses alliés les plus puissants. Ceux qui avaient eu Wanda s'étaient éteints peu après elle et leur mort n'avait rien eu de naturel.

Ils avaient gagné quand même, donc leur mort n'avait pas été si significative. Il devait avouer que Mystique l'avait grandement déçu. Elle avait été son amie, peut-être même un peu plus à une certaine époque. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps et lui faisait confiance. Il lui aurait confié sa vie d'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois.

Quand un nouveau conflit (le même que d'habitude, finalement) avait éclaté au sein des X-Men quelques temps après la victoire contre Apocalypse, elle avait quitté l'école avec lui. Elle ne le suivait pas comme jadis, même qu'elle était très indépendante et choisissait elle-même ses missions, qui n'avaient souvent rien à voir avec celles de Magnéto. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés et croisés de nouveau à plusieurs reprises, mais s'il y avait une constante, c'était celle-ci : il pouvait compter sur la femme à la peau bleue pour le retrouver quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Toutefois, Pietro ne méritait pas de mourir et un tel crime ne pouvait pas rester impuni. Il ne se serait pas pardonné d'avoir laissé vivre l'assassin. Il lui en voulait tant. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle croyait juste en abattant une menace à leur réussite et au bien de tous les mutants. Déterminée, comme toujours.

Mais pas autant que lui.

Il avait toujours été au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait, quel qu'en soit le prix.

 _Quel qu'en soit le prix._

Il se serait volontiers sacrifié pour atteindre ses objectifs. De simple vendetta à cette guerre pour la suprématie des mutants, il l'aurait fait. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il avait tout donné.

Et il avait tout pris.

Il regarda la roue de métal tordue à ses pieds. Comme sa cape pesait lourd soudain. Et son casque semblait avoir rétréci. Il le retira et le tint à deux mains devant lui, le contemplant durant une seconde ou un siècle. Le symbole de Magnéto.

Il le rapprocha de son visage, comme pour l'examiner davantage, avant de le presser contre son front en fermant les yeux. Il ne put retenir une larme de descendre vers son cou. Difficile de dire si c'en était une de tristesse, de rage ou de pur désespoir.

Il réfléchit à où cette voie l'avait mené. Il avait tout perdu, encore et encore. Il avait tué. Trop souvent. Et il ne le regrettait toujours pas. Il s'était entouré de compagnons d'armes de toutes sortes, était devenu le leader du groupe qui s'était battu pour les droits mutants et avait gagné. Il était très fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble. Il était victorieux et seul. Et cela en avait valu la peine.

Sur les ruines de l'ancien monde s'élèverait le nouveau. C'est ce que Jean avait dit. La sagesse du Phénix était surprenante, parfois.

Il éloigna lentement le casque de son visage, se souvenant de son utilité première, ce qui l'amena aux parties d'échecs avec Charles. La vie était comme un jeu d'échecs. Pour Shaw, il avait été un pion. Apocalypse avait fait de lui un cavalier. Au final, il n'était qu'un fou.

Soudain, il lança un regard furieux au casque maudit et l'écrasa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de forme distincte, puis le jeta par terre pour qu'il rejoigne le tas de ferraille. Il prit quelques grandes respirations avant de faire quelques pas vers le cadavre. Il dut repousser du bout de son pied la roue ornée d'un grand X pour s'agenouiller auprès du corps.

— La paix n'a jamais été une option, mon vieil ami.

Son sourire n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Il se souvint de ce jour-là, sur la plage, quand il avait dit à Charles : « Plus jamais. » Ces mots et les actions qui avaient suivi avaient défini son existence entière.

Il se releva et tourna le dos au Professeur X. Il s'en alla sans savoir où ses pas le menaient, sa cape flottant théâtralement au vent.

 _Plus jamais._


End file.
